Remaal al-Sahra
Remaal al-Sahra is a multinational criminal organization bent on reshaping the world by any means necessary. They believe that the world is broken, and they intend to fix it. In pursuit of this goal, they have come into conflict with X-Factor several times. Most notably, al-Sahra's Project Portal led to the abduction of several teenage mutants, and became X-Factor's first true case. Four of the rescued teens later became X-Factor agents: Tom Sikorski, Nadia al-Razi, Walter West, and Tobias Ryder. Remaal al-Sahra is Arabic for 'desert sand.' Goals & Interests Structure Much of Remaal al-Sahra's structure is unknown. On the practical level, they seem to work in discrete cells with little knowledge of each other and only minimal cross-over, to prevent security breaches and informational leaks that might compromise the organization's integrity. This is speculation, however, based on what little was gleaned from the mind of the al-Sahra operative planted as a mole in X-Factor's ranks. There does seem to be some indication of hierarchy and organization, but the true reach and the scale is unclear. People Active * Silvio Constantini- Has been sighted with Carmen and on other missions connected to her. *''' Jessamyn' - Michael's handler. No other information known; name likely a pseudonym. * 'Lu Bohai' - Contact for Burro Shipping. *'Jacolina' - Name uncovered during some mission, other details unknown. No Longer Active * 'Carmen Munoz' - As a telepathic teenager in foster care, Carmen was kidnapped by al-Sahra for use in Project Portal, where she became one of the first child soldiers trained. As an adult, she became lead on the project. She was captured by agents in Morocco and handed over to federal custody. On March 8, 2010, she was captured by the PPS and tortured to death. * 'Michael Debauer' - A shapeshifter who worked as an undercover agent for al-Sahra. His last assignment: infiltrate X-Factor as Agent Nathaniel Drake. He was discovered during an internal security review and is now in federal custody. Locations Resources Events Major Events * 'Pied Piper' :Al-Sahra opens the Pied Piper AU by late 2007 or early 2008 at the latest. Agents Sikorski, West, al-Razi, and Rasputin, along with the Pied Piper Soldiers, are among those mutants abducted and trained to be soldiers. * 'No Man's Land' (''Oct 23-27, 2009) :The reasons for al-Sahra's presence on this mission remain unknown. The result, however, was the capture of PPS Trieu Thang. * Gravity Smugglers (Jan 4-17, 2010) :Silvio Constantini and another man make an appearance on this mission to pick up a special package to help with Project Portal: Simon Mosse, a young mutant with a quantum mutation of some sort. * The Lion's Den (Jan 16-26, 2010) :Again given warning by Michael Debauer, al-Sahra captures several X-Factor agents who have tracked Carmen to the Project Portal base in Algiers. They empty the base and move the prisoners to Morocco, but they are tracked by the remaining agents and Pied Piper Soldiers. The team is rescued and Carmen is apprehended. * Security Review (January 2010) :X-Factor starts putting together the puzzles of their ongoing security leak. They discover and apprehend undercover agent Michael Debauer, known to them as Nathaniel Drake. Minor Events * Darra/'Nicaragua' (Dec 5, 2009) :Given warning by undercover agent Michael Debauer, Carmem is able to wipe the memories of those in Darra and Nicaragua to cover her tracks. *Morocco :Madrox takes a team back to Morocco to check the lab. *Stagram & Wolf :Agents visit a top US law firm in an attempt to determine why Michael Debauer had spent time working there. Tracking Debauer *Hague : Alessia and Walter * Royal Canadian Bank : Andrew * Detroit : Terry and Amber. *'Vladivostok' (March 7, 2010) :Team members return to Vladivostok to search for al-Sahra intel at Dmitri's home. They learn two new names of al-Sahra agents, and Dmitri agrees to pass on further information. *Ragnar Investigation in Sweden : Tom and Terry *'Australia' (March 18-19, 2010) :Team members follow a lead from Dmitri to investigate the kidnapping of Scott Langley by Burro Shipping. Category:Remaal al-Sahra Category:Organizations Category:Open Cases